Takeo Saeki
Takeo Saeki (佐伯 剛雄 Saeki Takeo) is an antagonistic character of both'' Ju-on'' and'' The Grudge'' film series, portrayed in every installment he appears by Takashi Matsuyama. In both franchises, Takeo is the murderer of Kayako, his wife, following his discovery about her secret feelings for another man. His rancorous act creates the grudge curse that inhabits their house and affects anyone who steps inside. Takeo is portrayed by Yasuhito Hida in Ju-on: The Beginning of the End. History ''Ju-on'' series .]] Takeo was an illustrator working in Nerima, Tokyo, Japan, where he lived with his wife Kayako and only son Toshio. As evidenced in the Ju-on novelization, Takeo Saeki is very possessive and jealous of anyone who steals Kayako's attention; when his wife says she likes a particular actor on TV, he gets very angry. One day, Takeo discovered through Kayako's diary about her secret love for another man, the boy's teacher Kobayashi. Going insane, Takeo stabbed Kayako to death, wrapped her body in plastic and set it in the attic, before killing Toshio's pet cat Mar. He later murdered Kobayashi's pregnant wife Manami, ripping off her fetus afterwards. Takeo then called and taunted Kobayashi, asking him to take care of Toshio, as he had assumed his role of father to Kobayashi's unborn child. Having a conniption in the streets, Takeo then died under the curse himself created, as he noticed a ghostly figure moving from inside a plastic trash bag. Aftermath During his visit to the Saeki residence, Kobayashi heard Toshio complaining to his mother that Takeo had killed his cat, and telling her that he had left "for good". Takeo was reported to have died "in the streets" after his murderers, implying that he was found dead at some point after his murders. His ghost, or a manifestation of the curse, became able to possess anyone who stepped inside the Saeki residence (or became affected by the curse), or directly kill the person, recriating his murders. The second family that owned the house were the Kitadas, and Takeo's spirit influenced the husband Hiroshi into an arrogant conduct, and he is walloped by his possessed wife Yoshimi. After the Tokunaga family moved into the house, Takeo's spirit possessed Katsuya, who under his influence set his suffocated wife Kasumi Kasumi's body in the attic, and kicked his sister Hitomi out of the place, while she was visiting them. Takeo's ghost directly murdered Rika, in the very same way he did to Kayako. ''The Grudge film series and about to murder her.]] After reading about her love/obssession to Peter Kirk, Takeo killed Kayako by breaking her neck, hiding it in the attic, and drowned both Toshio and Mar the cat to death in the bathtub, setting the boy's body inside the wardrobe. He then hanged hilmsef in the boy's bedroom. After the Williams family, newcomers from America, owned the house, his spirit took over Matthew Williams, who dragged his wife Jennifer by her hair to the attic, and kicked his sister Susan out of the place. Matthew was found dead in the attic afterwards. The ghost directly recriated his murders by killing Aubrey, "confusing" her with Kayako. The curse reached an appartment building in Chicago, and Takeo's ghost influenced a father, Bill, into suspecting his newest wife Trish was having an affair. Bill gradually assumed an arrogant behavior and was killed by a possessed Trish, with a frying pan. Trish's hanging, pendant body was later found by her stepson Jake. With the building completely subdued to the grudge curse, Takeo's ghost possessed Max, who beat in the face his boss and the building's owner, Mr. Praski, and expelled his sister Lisa from their appartment. A sneaky Lisa managed to get their younger sister Rose out of there. Max later stabbed Kayako's sister Naoko in the neck, and recovered himself right after, when Rose ended the ritual to end the curse. Terrified to what he had done, Max was later visited by Naoko's vengeful spirit, and was killed by it. Notes and trivia *It is unknown how old Takeo was in the ''Ju-on series, but in The Grudge films, according to a news article, he is 35 years old when he dies. *In the Director's Cut version of The Grudge, he is seen hanging by Kayako's hair, implying that she was responsible for his death, thus making him the first victim of the curse. *In the Ju-on novel, his death differs once again - he is killed when Kayako's ghost stabs him in the back with a knife. Gallery jutake2.png|Damaging pictures of Kayako. jutake.png|Takeo in anger, moments after murdering his wife. jutake4.png|Takeo approaches Kayako's corpse. jutake3.png|Takeo picks Mar. grudgepicture.png|Kobayashi assembles the pieces of a photograph of the Saeki family, in Ju-on: The Curse. jutake5.png|Pictured on a news report. jutake7.png|Takeo haunts Kyoko Suzuki from a vision. jutake6.png grudgekatsuya.png|The curse takes over Katsuya. Ju-on.jpg|Rika about to die under the curse, through Takeo's hands. Saekifamily.png|Pictured in the Saeki murders report. File:Grudge1Screen10.jpg|Karen finds a past damaged picture of Kayako and Takeo in The Grudge. grudgemattjen2.png|A possessed Matthew kicks Susan out of the house in a deleted scene from The Grudge. grudge-tak.png|Detective Nakagawa is murdered. Grudge2 midi.jpg|The curse possesses Max. grudge7746b0212e6ab3cb00d38d7ff9b9bc10.jpg|A possessed Max murders Naoko. See also *Possession Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:The Grudge characters Category:Ju-on characters